On The Road
Host: Clare Book: On the Road by Jack Kerouac Cast *Kenny's brothers - Stephen Cogan and Douglas Munro *Clare Pettengill - Anne Dudek *Dirka Nilssen - Bonnie Engstrom *Janice McCann - Michelle Gomez *Barney Glendenning - James Lance *Kenny McLeod - Rory McCann *Fist de Grooke - Saskia Mulder *Rab - Derek Riddell Plot Part One Clare is on the phone with her mother, telling her about the book group she’s starting, when out the window she sees Kenny in his wheelchair. She’d told him her place wouldn’t be wheelchair accessible, but his two brothers help carry him up the stairs before leaving at Clare’s request. She makes awkward small talk with Kenny until Janice, Fist, and Dirka arrive, shortly followed by Rab. Clare suggests that everyone says something about themselves to break the ice. She enthusiastically explains that she’s from Cincinnati, Ohio, but is met with the sort of uncomfortable neutrality she herself had expressed previously. Up next, Kenny reveals that he lives in Scotstoun, where he works at the leisure centre. He used to climb, and now sometimes races in his chair, and he enjoys music. Dirka asks if she can smoke, but Clare, incredulous, denies her. Fist teases that this will be Dirka’s first time not smoking, and she, Dirka, and Janice share a laugh. Dirka then says that she used to do public relations in Stockholm. Fist is from Holland and studied economy and sociology in Rotterdam. Janice hopes to be a television presenter, and her hobbies include golf, tennis, and the outdoors. Clare wants to know how the three women know each other-- it’s through their husbands. Janice offers to make tea. The door buzzes, and Clare is eager to meet Barney, “the English guy.” He corrects her: he’s Scottish, though his accent sounds English to Clare. At his request, she leads him to the bathroom, excitedly showing him the toilet with its pull chain flush. Barney is familiar with the history. Clare lingers. Back in the sitting room, Rab compliments Kenny’s fortitude. Janice brings in the tea along with a plate of Scottish biscuits. Clare wonders aloud whether anybody cares about nutrition. Barney introduces himself as a graduate student doing a PhD on García Márquez. Conversation stumbles its way towards the topic of the book, which Clare picked as her definition of the Great American Novel. There is a brief interruption when Bart telephones Fist. Kenny loved the book, but struggles to provide an explanation that satisfies Clare. He tells the story of a beautiful trip he took to Fort William with his brother, David. Rab, asked for his opinion on the book, simply agrees with Kenny, elaborating that he seconds the vibe of Kenny’s answer, not the personal details. To Clare’s annoyance, conversation turns away from the book and towards Clare’s experience in Scotland. Janice is impressed by her independence. Rab follows Janice when she goes to make more tea, and they talk about her husband’s football career. Rab admits that he doesn’t have a job. Part Two Barney is telling a story of his travels, enchanting Fist and Dirka. Clare seems jealous of his knowledge; she wanted to do a PhD, but didn’t due to “personal history.” Bluntly, she asks whether Barney is gay. He isn’t. Neither is Kenny, though he hasn’t had much luck with girls since getting a wheelchair. Though Clare resents being seen as the leader of what she wants to be a collaborative discussion, she tries to spur conversation by asking Rab and Janice to identify their favorite parts of the book. Both are intimidated by the decision. Barney offers to explain why he didn’t like the book. Calming herself in the bathroom, Janice imagines having the chance to interview the author and find out what he meant On the Road to be about. As Barney elaborates on the failings of the book, Kenny starts a side-conversation with Janice about football. When Rab and Dirka join in, Clare shuts it down. She criticizes Rab’s accent. Tempers flare. Fist interprets the book as a criticism of the American Dream, which Clare thinks she has misinterpreted. Kenny shares a list he found on the internet of Kerouac’s rules for good writing. With prompting, he picks some favorites to read aloud, and most of the group admires the poetry. Janice’s husband drives up outside, and Rab admires his car. Arrangements are made for the next gathering, and the women leave. Barney explains to Clare that they are the wives of professional footballers; she is surprised that people can earn a living playing soccer. Kenny’s brothers buzz the door. When Rab leaves, Clare asks Barney if he wants to have sex with her; he declines. She holds herself together until he leaves, then collapses, sobbing. She’s been seven months without sex. Then Kenny’s brothers knock, and Clare realizes Kenny had been in the bathroom the whole time. Translations (8:41 Fist on the phone) Category:Episodes Category:Season One